White witches
by crimeson-plasma
Summary: Strange dreams come and go, but meanwhile Ace must listen to every single dream that Luffy has. No excuses, not even if they are about different dimensions and witches. Rated T to be safe. Acelu suggested.


Here's a one shot that was requested by Kittymoon14! I really hope that you like it! She also drew a wonderful picture of this fanfic, so please check it out! It is right here (without the spaces): http:/ kittymoon14. / gallery/#/ d4ivmka). Writing this also gave me an idea for another long fic, so expect to see another one of those soon :D

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Oda does. I do however own the plot of this story.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I grinned as I shook the sleeping figure of my brother Ace, that sleeping so peacefully in these early hours of the morning. What was I trying to do? Wake him up, of course. Why? I had just had a strange dream and I wanted to tell him about it. It was after all the strangest dream that I had had in quite a while.

"Ace!" I shouted for what seemed to be the millionth time as I shook carelessly Ace by his shoulders. How he had managed to remain asleep until now was a complete mystery for me. "Wake up! Ace!" I shouted again, as I started to get a bit annoyed. I had something to tell him! Didn't he realise it and wake up? Dadan would wake up if he continued asleep, and that wouldn't be good!

Seconds passed, and Ace started to slowly wake up. He groaned a little, as he tried to unconsciously stop me from shaking him, but failed to do so.

"Ace! Wake up!" I shouted again, excited, as I continued to shake the older boy, who was now obviously half awake.

"Luffy, let me sleep" He managed to say with a very tired voice.

"Wake up!" I just said again, which caused the boy to give an annoyed groan.

He remained still then for several seconds and suddenly opened his eyes, now obviously awake. He then proceeded to glare at me for waking him up. It almost seemed as if he was going to growl at me.

"What do you want Luffy" He said, obviously annoyed "I was sleeping, couldn't it wait for tomorrow?" he then asked.

I grinned quite happily, completely unaware of Ace's annoyed tone of voice or of the glare that he was still giving me. "No" I answered with a happy voice.

Ace smiled gently at this, not really managing to continue being annoyed or angry at me. "What is it?" He asked, curious.

"I had a dream" I just said excitedly and with another goofy grin on my face.

He stared at me again, but this time telling me without words to explain what I had dreamt about, with a smile on his face. I looked at him for a while, grinned even more, if possible, and started telling him what I had dreamt about, soon hearing him laugh and tell me that my dream had been completely ridiculous.

-.-.-

There was a quite a young man walking through a crowded street. He was dressed in bright white formal clothes, but that wasn't what made him stand out so much from the crowd, in which there were so many people that were dressed in equally formal clothes. He had a strange aura around him, a fiery aura of power and determination, an aura of many things, some of which I couldn't even recognise or detect. The aura of a black witch, I was sure of it, an aura that was radically different and yet so similar to mine.

"Who are they?" I asked the blonde male, Sabo, that was walking right beside me and that I knew so well.

"I'm sure that they are commanders of some divisions of Whitebeard" He just replied.

I shook my head. "I have no idea" I just said.

Sabo grinned, expecting this completely. "He's the man that is the closest to becoming the most powerful witch, the man that is the closest to Gold Roger's strength, treasure and power" He explained.

I grinned and nodded, suddenly realising the importance that the two men that were walking through the same street that Sabo and I were walking through had, and getting a strange déjà vu feeling.

Sabo looked at me. "I know what you're thinking Luffy, are you going to attack them?" he asked, with a grin in his face. He seemed nervous, but deep down he was as excited as I was to fight people like them.

"Yes" I instantly replied with that grin still painted in my face.

"They're very strong, you know?" Sabo then added "They aren't commanders of Whitebeard's divisions for nothing" he then finished saying.

"I know" I just said "and I don't care" I then added. "Let's attack them" I said with excitement then.

Sabo grinned at this. "Yes" He just said.

I smiled and started running towards both men with Sabo besides me. They were trying to be completely unnoticed, and they were managing to do it up to a certain extent. It was almost impossible to hide completely from other magic users, especially from other witches. Once I was barely metres from one of them, the black haired one, I jumped towards him and managed to throw him to the floor. I landed on top of my feet, right on top of him. He glared angrily at me, and from the corner of my eye I noticed the other one glaring at Sabo, who was now facing him.

"Who the hell are you?" The black haired male almost shouted at me.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet you. Let's fight" I said with a grin painted on my face.

He snorted and conjured a fire ball in his hand. Was that his main magical power?

"Brat" He then said, right before he threw the fire ball right at me.

I easily evaded it, and just grinned at the other male, who was now on his feet again, preparing another attack. I prepared my fist, grinning with anticipation, and preparing my own magical powers, that were so rare and different from the rest.


End file.
